Woodward Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Submission Reel Annie: "I am at Framingham, Massachusetts. Let's see what we have here?" on the portable DVD player James: "Hi. I am James. I am 43 years old. This is my 39-year-old wife, Shannon." Shannon: "We have kids. Imogen who is 15, Anthony who is 14, Deana and Dulce who are 12, Bailey who is 11, Jada, Ansley, and Gail who is 10, Emerson who is 9, Josie who is 8, Kibmerly who is 7, Nora who is 6, and Shareena and Bentlee who is 5." James: "The kids misbehave too much. Really too much. Making Imogen and Anthony feel left out of their own behavior. Deana and Dulce are twins who can't get a clue about being obnoxious, scaring their younger siblings, argue, throw toys, and says "no" way too much." colors on the walls Dulce (in reel): "I can draw better then you!" Shannon: "Deana and Dulce also act like 3-year-olds and act violent towards people." Dulce (in reel): "NEVER! AND YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME EVER AGAIN! ON HALLOWEEN, I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY HAD LIFESAVERS GUMMIES! THEY ARE MORE LIKE LIFESUCKERS! I HATE THEM! THEY TASTE LIKE (bleep)!" Deana (in reel): "YOU'RE A SEXIST! I HATE YOU!" James: "Bailey throws toys, argue with Deana, kick, fight and hate each other." is combing her American Girl Samantha Doll hair while Deana is watching Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi on her Laptop without noticing Bailey: "If you kill yourself, you'll stay as a ghost." Deana: "Why won't you go kill yourself?" Bailey: "Nah, you kill yourself." Deana: "I dare you." throws a Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi DVD at Bailey Bailey (in reel): "I hate everything, especially you. Get out of my room or else I will scare you!" Bentlee (in reel): "NOPE!" throws her Catty Noir doll at Bentlee James: "Kimberly and Nora spit, yell, and hurt each other." Kimberly: "We're kids and kids hate each other. Deal with you." Nora: "Why won't you shut the (bleep) up and commit suicide?" Kimberly: "Did you say something?" Shannon: "At school, I told the Social Skills teacher about what have Kimberly and Nora done to their own behavior on how kids hate each other." Kimberly: "My Social Skills teacher, Mrs. Cornwall hates you so much. She thinks you suck." Nora: "Hey! I don't suck! I have to same school as you, stupid!" throws a peace sign backpack at Kimberly Kimberly: "Remember that I tripped your dumb butt over during cafeteria?" Nora: "Hey! That's mean!" James: "Shareena and Bentlee draw on walls and many other crazy, unacceptable stuff." Shareena (in reel): "That's dumb, stop it." is shown coloring on the walls and making pink scribbles everywhere jumps on Deana's bed as Deana pushes Bentlee Shannon: "Jada, Ansley, and Gail knock on objects, backtalk, misbehave too much, and lie to their parents." Jada (in reel): "Who cares, loser?" Ansley (in reel): "I didn't do it! It was Gail's fault!" knocks on a pink vase Shannon bought knocks on Deana's purple binder she had Gail (in reel): "I HATE YOU!" James: "Help, Supernanny! We need you!" Annie: "I'm on my way to save the day." Annie steps outside the Woodward family doorstep steps into a 2-story house which belonged to the Woodward family. It is painted white rings the doorbell and saw a blonde woman with blue eyes. She is shown wearing a brown dress, a black cardigan and blue flats. Annie: "Why hello there." Shannon: "Hi there. I am Shannon Woodward." Annie: "How are you?" Shannon: "Good." brown haired man appeared James: "I'm James. Me and my wife got married and have kids." Annie: "Hi James." James: "Hey Annie." Annie: "Let's see what the kids are doing." 15-year-old girl with brown hair, wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers is shown walking in the living room towards Annie Imogen: "Hey Annie. I'm Imogen. I am the oldest of the Woodwards." Annie: "Hello, Imogen. How's your siblings?" Imogen: "It was good once. When I was about 12 years old, me and my brother played with my toys together. Only if 12-year-olds play with toys." Annie: "What musicians do you listen to?" Imogen: "Ummm. I listen to Marina and the diamonds, Britt Nicole, Hillary Duff, Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, Pink, Bruno Mars, and Katy Perry. I don't care for Lady Gaga nor Cher Lloyd. I'm not British so no Cher Lloyd is British." Annie: "Right." sees a teenage boy with brown curly hair and blue eyes Anthony: "Hey." Annie: "Hi Anthony." Anthony: "I'm still here with my sister Imogen." Imogen: "Hi Anthony." Anthony: "S'up, Imogen?" Annie: "How are you?" Anthony: "We're very good." Imogen: "Yeah." saw two dark-haired 12-year-old twins. One was female, wearing a floral top, black skirt, blue leggings and yellow sneakers and one was male, wearing a white tank top, blue shorts and black sneakers Annie: "Hello Deana and Dulce." Deana: "Hi there, Annie." Dulce: "Hi" Annie: "How are you?" Deana: "Good." and Dulce are shown playing with their toys saw a blonde haired preteen girl Bailey: "I'm Bailey." Annie: "Nice to see you." saw the triplets. There are three girls. One has black hair, one has blonde hair and one has brown hair Jada: "I'm Jada. I have black hair." Ansley: "I'm Ansley. I have blonde hair." Gail: "I am Gail. I have brown hair." vs. the Forces of Evil was shown on TV, which is Deana's favorite kids show for today Annie: "Hello, girls." saw a blonde-haired child named Emerson, who is wearing a black top, blue jeans and green sneakers Emerson: "I am Emerson." Annie: "Hello, Emerson. I think I shall call you Emery or Emer." Emerson: "That's what you call me." saw a dark-haired girl named Josie, a red-haired girl named Kimberly, and a brown haired girl named Nora Annie: "You're cute." Josie: "Hi I am Josie." Kimberly: "I'm Kimberly." Nora: "I am Nora. Nice to see you." Annie: "Nice to see you, too." saw two 5-year-old children watching Star vs. the Forces of Evil in their own room has brown hair, wears a blue tank top, pink shorts and blue flip flops and Bentlee wears a yellow shirt, green jeans and red sneakers Annie: "Hi Shareena and Bentlee." Shareena: "Hi, there." Bentlee: "Hi Annie." Annie: "You have a room full of Project MC Squared dolls, Ever After High dolls, cartoon DVDs and many other stuff!" Shareena: "I know." House Rules Observation begins Observation continues Parent Meeting Naughty Futon Naughty Pad Naughty Triangle Vandal Disposal TV Time Technique Green Smoothie Clean-Up Technique Thought Box Deana, Dulce, Bailey, Jada, Ansley, Gail, Emerson, Josie, Kimberly, Nora, Shareena, and Bentlee vs. the Babysitter All kids (except Imogen and Anthony) turn over a new leaf Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts